Break The Ice
by Unexpected Hopeless Romantic
Summary: It's Aoko's birthday!Kaito treats her.They meet up with Heiji,Shinichi,Ran and Kazuha.The ice breaker is just one simple food.This leads all of them to become friends.But the girls get angry and the boys get beaten up. Why? KaitoAoko HeijiKazuha ShinRan


_**Disclaimer: My friend told me that I should say the disclaimer like this. I do not own Detective Conan. If I did, Shinichi would be Shinichi a looong time ago. :P But, if I really did own it, Kaito and Heiji would have appeared more often. **_

_**So anyway, here's a oneshot that was inspired by my friend Hannah when I was eating… saba con yelo (sweetened banana with ice and milk). I said I couldn't break the ice on the food and she told me that what I just said would make a good title for a fic-Break the Ice. I liked it and an idea strung me to make it DC. Hence, this fic! Thanks a lot Hannah! Review okay? Also, I would like to thank my friends, which are also my busmates, Mina and Celine! They helped me think of the plot! We spent a lot of time thinking of this so I hope you enjoy. Review as well, Mina and Celine! And thanks for advertising this fic/project to your friends, you guys:D **_

_**Note: Heiji and Shinichi know each other here already but they don't know Kaito. Kaito knows about them since KID had already encountered them both before. BTW, this is my first DC fic so please be gentle with the reviews. This is also the first fic I made which I really collaborated with other people for the plot. I had a beta once, but that's all. Anyway, constructive criticism is welcome though flames aren't. If you flame, you'll be making three people sad, Celine, Mina and I. We did do this together. That's also why our names are here. :P R&R all of you! **_

It was Aoko's birthday and it was a weekend. Saturday to be exact. There weren't any classes and Aoko won't see her classmates for today. But she was already sure it would be a happy day. Usually her birthdays are happy days. And usually, she spent those happy days with Kaito, her best friend. Kaito always thought of different ways to spend Aoko's birthday. He was the reason that made Aoko's birthdays happy.

This year, Kaito went to her house to surprise her. He rang her doorbell and hid as fast as he could to the nearest bush.

Aoko opened the door to see nobody there. No one at sight. Suddenly, Kaito appeared from her back just like magic. He then greeted her with a red rose and a smile. "Happy Birthday, Aoko."

"Oh, it's only you Kaito," she said as she accepted Kaito's flower and snuffled it. "Thanks for remembering," she continued with a smile.

"No problem. You know I could never forget your birthday. I am the one you spend it with every year."

"Yeah I guess." Aoko paused as she played with the rose. There was an eerie silence. "Soo… what's next?" Aoko asked.

Kaito wondered. "What do you mean by what's next?" he clarified.

"Well… this is it? This is how we celebrate my birthday this year?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Kaito Kuroba! At least treat me somewhere nice! You always do on my birthdays! Remember last year when we ate at that beautiful restaurant? And the year before that, we had a nice picnic at the park with our friends! And the other year before that year where you all surprised me at home by throwing me a surprise party! You invited everybody dear to me."

"But I don't have enough money to bring you somewhere nice. I spent my allowance already for that…" Kaito stopped. He spent his allowance for something very important and Aoko shouldn't find out at that time. He didn't feel giving that thing to her yet. "Thing…" he continued.

"What thing?" she asked out of curiosity.

"It's none of your business," Kaito said straightforwardly.

"Fine then Mr. Secret-Pants. Let's just get some food at a food stand. That'll be cheaper. Then we could walk around," Aoko suggested with a hint of dissapointment. _"I hope this birthday would be a happy day. It's unlike Kaito to be unprepared."_

Kaito shrugged. He wouldn't dare argue with Aoko anymore. _"Just for this day, I'll try not to fight with her," _he thought to himself. It was her birthday after all. He really shouldn't fight with her so he just gave in to her request. "Fine, fine. But I'll buy you only drinks and food, that's all. Nothing else okay?"

"Great! Come on!" Aoko said and pulled him with glee.

_**Somewhere**_

Heiji and Kazuha were walking around the city, and Kazuha happened to get thirsty. "Heiji, let's go buy water from a store. Can you lend me some cash?"

"Bah! I don't have much money left with me. Why don't you wait till we get home? You can drink there," Heiji asked.

"But I'm really thirsty!" she argued.

"Fine, then buy at a food stand, woman! It costs less there."

"Okay." Kazuha looked for a food stand and found one a few steps away. "Look, there's one there!" she told Heiji as she pointed it to him.

"Well hurry. I'll wait here," he insisted.

"Heiji, you said you'll lend me some cash. I don't have any money with me," she explained.

"Fine, I'll lend you some. Ahou," Heiji told her as he started to look for some money. He finally found some. "Here. Buy me one as well," he requested.

"See, you're thirsty as well. Ahou! You should really stop lying to yourself. Admit that sometimes you need something. That's your problem you, ahou," she said with a raised brow.

Heiji just rolled his eyes and ignored Kazuha's comment. Kazuha just walked to the food stand.

Unexpectedly, Shinichi and Ran were at the same place they were in. Shinichi saw Heiji and decided to surprise his good friend. "Oi! What are you doing here standing all alone?"

Heiji jumped in surprise. "You scared the hell out of me Kudo! Never sneak up on me like that!" he said as he pointed at Shinichi.

"Nah, I think I'll do it again. I enjoy seeing your face all scared and shocked. So anyway… you're alone? Kazuha must have left you for a better-looking guy," Shinichi said with a smirk.

Ran just hit Shinichi on the arm with her elbow. "Shinichi, don't say that!"

"Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about. She's right there!" Heiji pointed Kazuha by the food cart. "She's just buying us water over there."

"Oh, I want some hotdogs, Shinichi. Let's go buy some," Ran requested as she saw the food stand. As soon as she said so, she started to walk to it.

"Sure, okay. Heiji, come with us. Tell me how's your detective cases, Detective of the East," Shinichi said as he followed Ran. Heiji followed them as well.

"Well, they're never better. Every case I encounter is solved. And I solve them in record time. How about you?"

"The same, though I think I solved more cases than you! In even a faster time," Shinichi boasted.

The three of them had finally reached the food cart and Kazuha saw that Shinichi and Heiji were again showing off to each other. "Why don't you two just grow up? They're like kids that are boasting about their toys."

"Well, that's them for you. Never can shut up with those detective stuff," Ran commented. "Two hotdogs please," she then told one of the three vendors present. The vendor was wearing glasses. She had her hair down and looked like a very nice person.

The said vendor subsequently started making hotdogs for Ran and Shinichi with the help of the other two vendors.

"Why did we ever become friends with them, huh?" Kazuha whispered to Ran as Heiji and Shinichi still fought.

"I forgot actually," Ran answered her and they just laughed.

"Here's your hotdog," the vendor presented.

"Thank you… Uh, what's your name?" Ran asked.

"Celine," she said with a smile.

"Thank you again, Celine," Ran said and then gave Shinichi his hotdog, hoping that they could have a talk. After all, they weren't together on that day for nothing. That day, Shinichi had asked Ran to be his girlfriend. And she happily said yes.

Shinichi just took the hotdog and began to argue with Heiji all over again. It just disappointed Ran. It was as if he ignored her. He didn't choose too, but he hastily did.

The same happened to Kazuha, she gave Heiji his water but there was no luck whatsoever. Heiji did the same thing to her. He ignored her and continued fighting with Shinichi.

Kazuha saw Ran sad. She had to cheer her up. "They really love each other, don't they?" she joked.

"Yeah, it seems so," she said with a forced smile. Though deep inside, she really wanted to spend that day with her boyfriend with no hindrances. Sadly, she couldn't.

Unexpectedly, two persons came to buy from the food stand as well. It was Aoko and Kaito.

"So, what do you want to buy?" Kaito asked Aoko totally ignoring the fighting Shinichi and Heiji even though he knew exactly who both of them were. He just didn't want to reveal his other identity by suddenly greeting them so he ignored them. They would surely wonder if he did so.

"Uh… wow! Look at that! What's that miss?" Aoko asked the vendor as she pointed to a food with ice, milk and bananas.

"Oh, this is called 'saba con yelo', it is sweetened banana with ice and milk," the vendor with her hair in a half-pony tail answered. She was another different vendor. Not the one with the hair down which Ran talked to, Celine. Though, this vendor looked like a nice person as well. In fact, the three vendors all looked like nice and accommodating persons.

"I want to buy that, Kaito! You should buy one too. Let's try it," Aoko pleaded.

"Fine, two please, Ms…? I'm sorry. May I kindly know your name?"

The vendor started to make the saba con yelo. As soon as she finished one, she told Kaito her name. "It's Nicole. Here you go. Thank you for buying," She afterwards handed Kaito one of the two ordered saba con yelo and continued making the other one.

Kazuha saw this and was curious of the food. She hadn't seen it before. She wanted to try it as well. She called Heiji's attention by pulling him out of his fight with Shinichi. Shinichi pulled him from her since they weren't finished with their argument yet but Ran pulled Shinichi so that Heiji and Kazuha could talk. Ran succeeded. "Heiji, look at that," she told him as she pointed to the food she had never seen, until now.

"So?" Heiji wondered. "Listen, Kudo-kun and I aren't finished talking. We- "

"Go ask them how much it is," she told him, not sounding like a request but more of an order.

"Why?"

"Just do it, ahou!" Kazuha told him and pushed him to Kaito.

"Alright, alright! Don't call me ahou, ahou!" he addressed to Kazuha all annoyed. "Hey dude, how much is that?" Heiji asked Kaito as he pointed on what Nicole, the vendor just gave him.

Kaito sweat dropped since he thought Heiji wouldn't go near him. He was after all still protecting his identity as Kaitou Kid. But he tried to act like he only saw Heiji then. He took a sip, acting all calm even though inside he had a fright. He then answered, "It is called saba con yelo." Afterwards he just continued eating the saba con yelo.

"Is it good?" Heiji asked.

Kaito stopped eating to answer. "Yeah, I guess it is. It's okay, right Aoko?"

Aoko nodded since she was still chewing the banana.

"How much?" Heiji asked again.

"100 yen," Kaito answered.

"It's a hundred yen, Kazuha!" Heiji explained to Kazuha.

Kazuha approached him and asked. "Can you buy me one?"

"What?! You have water already."

"But I'm hungry, Heiji."

"I don't have much money left. It's exactly 100 yen already."

"I'll pay you, don't worry," Kazuha told him with a smile.

Heiji could never resist Kazuha's smile. He couldn't refuse to give her the 100 yen. "Here. But you owe me remember!"

Kazuha accepted it and gave it to the vendor. The last of the three vendors, the one with the pony tail prepared the saba con yello.

"Thank you…uhh??"

"Mina. My name's Mina," the vendor introduced herself.

"Thank you again, Mina," Kazuha said and went in between Ran and Heiji to just wait for the said food.

"Awww… Kazuha, he gave you his last money. That's so sweet of him," Ran told Kazuha but still being heard by everybody else there.

Heiji just blushed though it wasn't clearly seen in his dark complexion. Unfortunately for him, Shinichi noticed this. He had been in that stage after all and he knew what his dear friend was feeling. "Hey Hattori, you really like Kazuha, huh? Calling her an ahou is just an act?" he asked by a whisper and said it with a smirk.

"What!? No!! I don't!" Heiji answered in denial.

"Oh, by the way, thanks Heiji," Kazuha said as she hugged his arm.

Heiji blushed some more. This time, Ran noticed it too. She whispered to Heiji, "Don't worry liking Kazuha. She likes you too. Just tell her how you feel"

"Stop saying that! No I don't!!!" he screamed.

"Huh, what, Heiji? What are you saying, ahou?!" Kazuha asked in a doubtful manner because of Heiji's eccentric actions. She had no clue on what was going on.

"Nothing! Nothing! Though seriously! Why buy that saba con yelo?! That'll just make you even fatter. I mean that's why you get fat, by buying and buying too much food whenever we're out," Heiji told her without thinking. He just had to change the topic. He didn't want Kazuha finding out that he liked her.

Kazuha got angry and they both fought. Shinichi, Ran, Kaito and Aoko just watched them do so. The three vendors as well did the same thing. There were a lot of sweat drops from them.

"What do you mean by that, ahou!? I am not fat!" Kazuha exclaimed.

"Well, you're getting fat, ahou!" Heiji told her just to annoy her. He didn't think that she was really getting fat. In fact he was really wondering why she wasn't getting fat by the lots and lots of food she was always eating.

Mina finished Kazuha's saba con yelo and gave it to her. By the time this happened. She was already so mad with Heiji that she just used it to throw on his face.

It was a direct hit and Heiji got really messy. "Ahou! Why did you do that!? You wasted by hundred yen!"

Shinichi just laughed so loud. "Ice and bananas look good on you, Hattori!"

"Don't start, Shinichi," Ran scolded. They've only been together for less than a day and she had been beginning to sound like his wife already.

"But it's just so funny! Though, what he said about Kazuha isn't true. She may eat a lot, but not as much as you. You're the one that should start watching her diet."

"Shinichi!" Ran said starting to get really mad at him.

"Okay, Kudo, do not laugh about this! You're just jealous because I'm the better detective!" Heiji changed from talking and quarrelling Kazuha to talking and quarelling with Shinichi. He walked in front of Shinichi and then said, "Besides, you can't solve the cases I've solved. At least, not as fast as me."

"What?! I'm not jealous, because I'm the better detective!" he boasted.

Kazuha got even more furious. "Heiji, I'm not finished talking to you! Face me!" she said as she did some aikido on Heiji. "Now, take it back! I am not getting faaaaaaaaaattttttt!!"

Heiji wanted to defend himself with his kendo by using the nearest stick he could find and fight back, but it was Kazuha who attacked her, a girl. Actually, not just a girl to him, his girl best friend and maybe even more. He couldn't bear to fight back to her by physical means. He never ever did so and he would never choose to do so. So he let himself get beaten up.

Shinichi laughed at Heiji's anguish. He really enjoyed watching Heiji in that state. "I can't believe you're getting beat by a girl!"

"Shinichi, stop bothering him. You're making things more complicated," Ran told him again.

"No, no, this is too fun to pass out! Besides, shouldn't you be following my advice and eat less?" he joked. For him, just like Heiji, it was just an absolute joke. He wasn't thinking that Ran was getting fat. He was also thinking how she was still thin by eating a lot.

But Ran's anger towards Shinichi was growing. One more word and she would snap.

Out of the blue, Heiji reached Kudo's shoes even in Kazuha's torture mode. "Stop… laughing!" he said in hardship.

"You can't make me! You're beat by a girl! How can you-"

"Okay that's it!" Ran said as she started to use her karate on Shinichi. She couldn't take Shinichi's obstinacy anymore. "I am not faaaaaattttttt!" she said in feisty infuriated emotion.

"What the? Ran! No!!!" Shinichi pleaded.

"I warned you, Shinichi! I warned you and you didn't listen!!!!" she said and tortured him some more.

"Now who's beaten up, huh, Kudo?" Heiji said to him though still in agony. Kazuha was still beating him up.

Kaito, Aoko and the other three vendors just kept watching this very entertaining sight. They were sweat dropping so much.

"Yeah, you go beat those two," Kaito cheered as he tried to break the ice on the saba con yelo.

Aoko looked Kaito. She heard what he just said. "You know them, Kaito?" Aoko wondered. She surely didn't know them.

"Uhh… I've seen them… but I don't personally know them," he covered up and just continued crushing the ice. When it really woudn't break, he got furious. "Break you stupid ice! Breeeeeeaaaaak!!!!" He started to lose it.

"What are you doing?" Aoko asked him with a giggle.

"I can't break the friggin' ice!" he said as he tried to do so with more force.

"Patience is a virtue, Kaito. Besides… at least there's no fish in it," she tried to point out.

"I guess…"

"Oh! I just remembered! I have something for you!" Aoko told him then threw the cup of saba con yelo in the trashcan near her. Afterwards, she looked for something in her enormous brown bag.

"You don't have to give me anything. It's your birthday. I'm supposed to be the one to give you something. Too bad I… don't have any money left. Though, I do have… this…" Kaito got something from his pocket. It was a bracelet. The bracelet was beautifully made. It was made of pure silver and there were diamonds on its chain. It also had a heart in the middle for emphasis. "Here. This is why I don't have much allowance left. I bought this for you as a gift," he explained then fit it on Aoko's hand. By this time, Aoko stopped looking for her gift to Kaito.

"You don't have to buy me something this expensive. Just buy me a stuff toy or food, it's okay. The past gifts are okay."

"Yeah, I know. But I just saw the bracelet and knew you would love it. There's something engraved behind the heart too. And it's also a locket," Kaito started to inform.

Aoko looked behind the heart. Written there was 'Friends Forever with Kaito'. She just smiled. "That's sweet. What's inside the heart?" she asked.

"Open it."

Aoko did as Kaito told her and opened the locket. It was their picture, their very first picture together when they first became classmates.

"Aww… Kaito, you cut our picture? You don't have a copy anymore then."

"No, I reproduced it. The original copy's still with me," he elucidated.

"Are you really Kaito? I can't believe you doing this for me. But really, thanks," Aoko said then give Kaito a peck on the cheek.

Kaito couldn't do anything but blush.

"Since you've done a lot for me. I should really give you this." Aoko started to look for the thing she was supposed to give Kaito. "You don't have any money left? You spent all your money for me? It's so unlike you but it is soooo sweet. You deserve this."

"Of course, I'll spend my money for you. You're important for me."

Aoko stopped at what Kaito said and just blushed. After a few seconds, she covered her blush and looked again for the thing she was looking for. She finally found the plastic containing it. At long last. She then gave it to him. "Here. This is for you. For always being by my side and always treating me even only if it's only on my birthdays," she said and offered it to Kaito.

Kaito waved his hands to and fro. "Seriously, you don't have to give that to me."

"I know. But I want to. Just take it. I seldom do this kind of stuff," she said with a devilish grin.

Kaito didn't suspect anything since for the whole moment they were sincere to each other. He just took the plastic from Aoko. "Thanks." He afterwards had a look inside. He didn't like what he saw. It was a big furry stuff toy of Nemo, Kaito's worst enemy.

Kaito threw it up in the air, as well as his saba con yelo with total fright. "Hu-hu-wha-wha-hu-whu-whu-why!!!!" he yelled.

Aoko caught the Nemo stuff toy but the saba con yelo fell on the ground. "Come on Kaito, you have to learn to face your fears some day. I figured this should be day. This is the best gift anyone can give you. I'll help you not be afraid. I'll be here when you face your fear."

"No! I won't befriend that… fish! Never will I do such thing!!!" he said, trembling.

"Kaito, come on! You've been afraid of it since I can remember! What if you get old and you're still afraid? What will _**the children**_ say?" Aoko said carelessly. She really didn't want to say 'the children'. She didn't even notice that she did. It just slipped out.

"The children?" Kaito asked with a raised brow and a blushing face.

"Aaah! Did I say that!? No! Not the children, meaning our children!!! Of course not!!! I meant your children with another woman!" Aoko said all embarrassed while blushing madly in crimson.

Kaito's blush diminished. _"With another woman. Of course. What did you expect, Kaito?"_ "Oh… but still!!! I will never ever get along with such thing! Why even believe that I can face it?"

"Come on! You know you want to!" Aoko told Kaito as she tried pushing the Nemo stuff toy to Kaito. "How can you hate it? It's so cute! I love fishes! You should too!"

"NOOOO!!!" he told her and tore the stuff toy into two, the head and the body. He then threw both pieces away.

Aoko stopped speaking and her face had no emotion.

Kaito noticed what he did and saw Aoko's reaction. "Aoko… I'm sorry. Don't be mad. Don't be mad, please?" He knew if she got mad she'll do something drastic. He wouldn't want that. He never wanted that.

"Do you have a mop?" Aoko finally spoke and asked Nicole.

"Uh… " was all she could say.

Unfortunately, Mina knew they had one. "Here you go!" Mina said as she gave Aoko the mop. Soon, Aoko took it and tortured Kaito.

"Nooo, Aoko!" Kaito said in absolute pain.

"Why did you break that stuff toy!?!?!?! That cost me my allowance! I'm not as rich as you! My dad's just a policeman! You're going to pay!!! I've enslaved for that money!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she kept hitting Kaito.

The vendors couldn't take the nuttiness of their customers. They had to talk about it.

"We really have weird customers today, don't you guys think so?" Celine asked.

"Agree," Mina and Nicole said in unison and with a nod.

After a while, the girls had finished torturing the guys. Kaito, Shinichi and Heiji couldn't move a muscle anymore.

"Let's leave them here, Kazuha," Ran suggested.

"Sure. They deserve to be left here after what they've done," she answered. "Hey, by the way, what's your name?" she addressed to Aoko.

"Me?" Aoko asked, pointing to herself. "I'm Nakamori Aoko, you?"

"Toyama Kazuha, and this is my friend Mori Ran. Nice to meet you," Kazuha said with an extended hand. Aoko shook it. Ran also gave her hand. Aoko shook it as well.

"So… what's your story with this guy?" Kazuha asked. "Was he calling you fat as well?"

"No, no. He's my best friend and he treated me for my birthday today. Everything was fine… until he… tore my gift of thanks into two."

"Hey, want to hang out with us? Since it is your birthday we'll treat you. Besides, we have nothing better to do. We could also spend time with out guys for a change. I mean… guys are so irritating. We can live a day without them, right?" Ran told Aoko.

Aoko smiled at them. "Sure, thanks. I would love to." Aoko looked back at Kaito. He was looking at him all needy. She afterwards looked at the bracelet he gave. _"This is still a happy day. Kaito gave me this beautiful bracelet and I got to meet new friends. Though, it's really a drag that Kaito tore that Nemo stuff toy. That was really expensive." _

"Aoko, don't leave me!" Kaito begged.

"Ran don't!" Shinichi called out.

"Kazuha don't you dare!" Heiji exclaimed.

The three girls then just left them. They first smiled at the guys in an evil way then left them there. The guys in the other hand just stayed there defenseless and really hurt.

"I can't believe they can live us Kudo. This is your entire fault!" Heiji commented, still lying on the floor like the others.

"No it wasn't! It was your fault, Hattori! You shouldn't have called Kazuha fat! That led me to make Ran angry!" Shinichi defended.

"Guys, guys! Break it up. We can't do anything about it anymore. Girls are just too evil. You already make them happy and they just do this to you!? Can you believe it?" Kaito said, joining the conversation.

"More evil than that stuff toy of Nemo? Saw that you were soooo scared of it. What's the deal?" Shinichi said.

"I just hate fish. And yes, girls are more evil than Nemo. So, anyway, what are your names? I'm Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you," Kaito said, trying to extend a hand still lying down but was too much in agony to do so.

"Kudo Shinichi," Shinichi introduced himself, with a forced smile.

"Hattori Heiji," Heiji said, trying to reach for his cap and take it off as he usually introduced himself but couldn't because of all the aches of his body.

"So, want to go and do something when we can already move?" Kaito asked.

"Sure. As long as it's away from girls," Shinichi and Heiji said in unison.

"Of course. We should really have some time for us guys only. Being with them too much is making us soft. As if they're in control," Kaito explained.

"Bah! I know what you mean. We should totally have some guy time," Shinichi and Heiji again said in unison.

"You two say things on the same time a number of times, huh? You two must be best friends," Kaito commented.

Shinichi and Heiji looked at each other. "Bestfriends? No way! We almost hate each other!" they screamed at Kaito, still in unison.

"Okay, sorry, sorry. Just a mistake!"

Suddenly, Kaito saw a familiar shoe at a near distance. Yes, weird as it is, the shoe was really familiar. Brown, new, expensive. It was from his biggest rival who always had his pet eagle and had beautiful blond hair and red eyes, Hakuba.

He was walking by and noticed that Kaito was on the ground with Heiji and Shinichi. He decided to laugh at Kaito's face when suddenly…

"Kaito, what mess are you into again? Aoko beat you-" Hakuba started to say until he slipped on the banana of the saba con yelo which Kaito dropped on the floor from his terror on Nemo.. Hakuba fell on his head on the ground. He got knocked unconscious and like Kaito, Heiji and Shinichi, he couldn't move an inch."

"I think we should help them now," Mina told them upon observation.

"I think we should, before they die here and we get in big trouble," Celine said with a nod.

"Let's go then! Let's bring them to our sisters' hospital," Nicole said as she led the way.

The three of them then took Heiji, Shinichi, Kaito and Hakuba to the nearest hospital possible. It was hard, but they had done it successfully.

Sadly, the girls didn't know what happened soon. They just found out about the guys when they were at the hospital already, after some few hours.

* * *

_**A/N: I know I was very bad to the boys. But we really just want the six of them to fight. Anyway, don't worry, even though the fic has ended, this is a oneshot trilogy. There are two more oneshots to come! The next is about what will happen in the hospital. The pairings are still the same. Comments? Suggestions? Please R&R!**_


End file.
